Small problems
by Devinedragon
Summary: Satoshi and Krad are in a hospital due to a concussion, and Krad is having an idea… [OOCness, weirdness, insane author...]chapter 4:party...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not me…

**Warnings:** Oddity.

**Summery:** Satoshi and Krad are in a hospital due to a concussion, and Krad is having an idea…

(…) Satoshi's thoughts to Krad

((…)) Krad's thoughts to Satoshi

**SMALL PROBLEMS:**

(No…)

((Come on, Sato.))

(No)

((What's the big deal))

(Nothing and yet… everything)

Satoshi sighed heavily, not only was he having a concussion that forced him to be taken care of in a hospital, with regular visits from Daisuke… or worse, Dark. He was also forced to deal with a Krad that had the same concussion…

Well, Krad with a concussion was a…sort of…improvement in one way; he had lost his homicidal side, but his insane side made more than enough up for that. A psychotic, I-want-to-kill-everyone and insane Krad; he could handle that. He was used to that.

A cheerful, non-psychotic, almost-Daisuke-beaming, thrice-insane Krad however…well that was a different cup of tea… First of all, you couldn't be mad at him…

((Please))

_Oh great, now he was begging…_

((We'll just use some of your friends and))

(Krad, no…) Satoshi had to interrupt.

((Why not? Everyone else does it.)) _…and whining…_

The angelic demon pouted, looking on him from the back of Satoshi's mind with…God how does he do that?...the best beaten-puppy-eyes Satoshi has ever seen.

(Krad…) a sigh

((Oh come on Sato, it will be fun))

(Uhu)

((Yeah, we can invite some from your class… or just Dark and the Niwas…))

(I don't think this is a good idea))

((You'll never know until you try))

God, he wanted the old Krad back. _He_ would never suggest a thing like this… Satoshi couldn't help but wonder how Krad would react, when they would be fine again…Maybe he should take it from the beginning? The demon might receive the message this time…

(Krad, listen…you don't even **have** a birthday, because you were never born. You are handmade…)

((So? We just pick a date…))

(Secondly, none of my classmates know about you, and I don't think Dark, or any one of the Niwas will turn up, due to the fact that you've tried to kill them every now and then…)

((Oh? We'll just send the invitation in one of those I'm-sorry-cards))

(Krad…no)

((Oh but…come on Sato))

(No)

((Please, pretty please))

(No)

A door creak open, and a certain redhead steps into the room.

"Hi Satoshi! How are you?"

((Ask him)) The redheads brightly smile is competing with the one a blond demon is sending Satoshi

DD: I don't really have anything to say in defense…this is weird even for me…I've had this story in my computer for a while... I plan to have this as a one-shot, but if any of you have some suggestions on how to continue, then Imight add one or two chapters. Pleasereview, please…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Yukiru Sugisaki and her business-partners. Neither am I making any profit of this story.

**Translations**: Suisho Haruka has translated this story to Spanish.

**Warnings:** Oddity.

**Summery:** Satoshi and Krad are in a hospital due to a concussion, and Krad is having an idea…

(…) Satoshi's thoughts to Krad

((…)) Krad's thoughts to Satoshi

/./…/./ Daisuke's thoughts to Dark

/…/ Dark's thoughts to Daisuke

**SMALL PROBLEMS: chapter 2**

"Niwa-kun." Blue eyes became hidden behind blue bangs as the owner of the head bowed it. "There's something I need to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"… Or more truthfully…" A sigh.

"What?"

Satoshi's face became unreadable; there was no way he could ask his only friend to come to a birthday-party for his mortal enemy… he cast a glance at Niwa.

The unspoken question was written all over Daisukes face, he wanted to help his friend, but didn't know how.

Inhale: "…"

"What?" was spoken in a soft voice.

Exhale. "… I can't ask you…"

"Come on Hiwatari-kun, what?"

Red eyes flew open and the body slung itself from the chair by the hospital bed as blue eyes turned golden…

/Watch out/

/./DARK! Take over/./

A moment of peace… The demon was sitting on the bed and Dark, kneeling on the floor, with his feather ready to attack.

"Okay Krad, let's…" was growled to break the silence.

"Dark! You have to come! Promise me that!" was chirped by the smiling blonde.

"Ghe?"

The charged black feather was forgotten in Dark's hand as the soft sound of happy chuckling reached Dark's ears while he watched Krad jump on the bed. Suddenly the demon ceased his jumping.

"Yeah, you have to come. After all, you're my other half… of course you'll come…" Smiling brightly Krad nodded to himself.

"Eeh? What? No! Krad?" Dark stopped himself.

"Why?" asked Krad with water-filled golden eyes in the world's smallest voice. "Tell me… why you don't want to come to my, no our, birthday party?"

"B… birthday-party?"

The demon bit on one of his fingers while he thought a bit, glancing at Dark every now and when.

"Oh yeah… I didn't tell you, did I?"

Dark shook his head, to confuse to trust himself to be able to say something intelligent. Krad didn't care, his bright smile returned and he skipped out of bed to throw himself at Dark…

… Once in a heap on the floor, Krad's happy giggling ceased enough so he could tell about his idea.

/./Is this really a god idea/./

/… no, I wouldn't call it that…/

Feeling a pressure on his nose, Dark refocused his attention back to the outside world, and on the one who was pinching his nose; Krad.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Eeh… sorry Krad."

"Anyway, are you coming if we have the party, you and Red?"

/./Red/./

/That's you./

/./ I know, but is that Krad/./

/… Uh…Not sure/

The pressure on the nose was back.

/Well, he's crazy enough…/

"…" Golden eyes stared into amethyst ones. "I'll kiss you if you say no…"

"…Fine I'll come…"

Krad beamed.

"YAY!" … and a hug were given in pure happiness. Krad skipped back to his bed. "Shh, I'm not allowed to leave this bed."

"A-hmm…" Dark glanced at the closed door. "So Krad, who else will come?"

"I don't know… Sato won't let me ask his friends at school. Maybe we can ask Red's friends?"

/./His friends at school are my friends…/./

/Sato? What happened to Satoshi-sama/

/./It's better then Creep…/./

/Hmm… Nah./

"Ummm… no, he's also… unwilling to let us use his…" Dark cleared his throat.

"Hmpf, how rude…"

The discussion continued for awhile.

…

The redhead closed the door to Hiwatari's room at the hospital and leaned on it.

Dark sat in his mind and didn't know weather to laugh or to… yeah…

/./He must have hit his head harder than I thought…/./

/Yeah./

/./…/./

/…/

One minute passed by unnoticed by the two thieves while they contemplated this little dilemma.

/So… are we going/

/./… yes… I think so… I mean, he made you promise to come, didn't he/./

/Yeah/ a small smile. / Yeah, he did./

/./I wonder how I should break this to mom…/./

/Well you can practice on your dad in the car…/

A sigh.

DD: Hmm... I don't like it...maybe I'll redo it after a while when I know what I should change, and the format isn't helping either (nor is my comupor...) but it'll do for now... I think Krad is quite cute in this story, he's fun to write... XD so, what do you want in the next chapter? The party or the reactions of the invited ones?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Yukiru Sugisaki and her business-partners. Neither am I making any profit of this story.

**Translations**: Suisho Haruka has translated this story to Spanish.

**Warnings:** Oddity. The author is me… that should be the only warning you need…

**Summery:** Satoshi and Krad are in a hospital due to a concussion, and Krad is having an idea…

(…) Satoshi's thoughts to Krad

((…)) Krad's thoughts to Satoshi

/./…/./ Daisuke's thoughts to Dark

/…/ Dark's thoughts to Daisuke

**SMALL PROBLEMS: chapter 3**

Daisuke was tired…

Having tried to convince his father and grandpa to go to the party had proved to be a little bit more difficult than he had thought…

Having to talk his mother into baking the cakes (without adding any poison) had been another adventure…

And after those battles had he called Hiwatari-kuns adoptive-father on the phone, thinking that at least he would like to come… boy, had he been wrong…

So here he was… lying on his bed…trying to come up with anyone, anyone at all, to invite to Krad's (and Dark's) birthday party that didn't belong to one of the Niwa, the Hiwatari or… the Hikari family…

/./Hey Dark! Don't you know any other art-piece that would like to come?/./

/…/

/./Come on…I'm running out of options here/./

/Dai… this must be one of the absolute worst ideas you've ever had./

/./Why?/./

/I can tell you several art-pieces that would like to be invited… but that doesn't mean they would be nice at the party or to anyone else invited…/

/./Eeh?/./

/You don't want to party with Argentine do you?/

/./Well… /./ a sigh. /./we can't let Krad down…/./

/'Let Krad down'? Dai have you lost your mind? That maniac has tried to kill you… several times…/

/./…/./

Daisuke turned around so he could see his other self in the mirror. Bright red eyes filled up with tears met purple, dryer ones…

* * *

Satoshi tried very hard to ignore Krad as he packed the last of his things into the small bag. Today was the day he would be released from the hospital.

Both he and Krad were back to normal… and he wasn't really sure what he thought about that…

((I'm telling you… if that black-winged, pathetic moron throws me a birthday-party I won't be responsible for the consequences… it that clear?))

.. but since the angel had recovered his true personality and his memories…

((I don't even think he remembers when we were made… and if he does, it'll be the last thing he gets to remember…))

… well, let's just say he began to appreciate the weirder Krad…

A sigh… (If I remember correctly… you used to be quieter…)

A snort.

… on the other hand, he was more familiar with this Krad.

The last things were put into the bag and Satoshi closed it.

Yes, he could deal with this one… At least now he had something to tease him about… Satoshi smiled…

'_A birthday party_…?'

He felt Krad stir at that last thought, and started to chuckle… yep, this was something to tease the old art piece about alright…

((Don't…))

(Oh come on Krad… you were cute…)

The angel made a deep inhale and… nothing… no reply.

Satoshi decided he wouldn't push him anymore and waited for the ride home to come… soon there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me sir… you're ride has come." The young nurse stepped inside the room. "Hope we won't see you here again with another injury…"

"I hope so too."

The nurse giggled… "Even if you did pulled one of the doctors down from his much to high horses…"

"What?"

The nurse nodded: "Yes, well, I shouldn't say this but, during the first two days you sounded very different from how you sound now… it was probably just due to your injury… but he, the doctor that is, thinks you have some split personality or something.."

"Split personality…? No, not what I know of…"

"Oh don't worry; he also claims that you turned into a beautiful angel with sparkling white wings…" She giggled.

'_What? No!_'

((…I don't remember that…?))

"So… look, everyone here know you're not a real angel… but would you mind signing this icon to us?" She smiled apologetically and held out an icon before her with a pen.

"He thought I was an angel?"

"Yes, that night was one of the worst I've seen for years…so many serious cases came in and, well… I, and most with me, think it was pure exhaustion that made him see things. His vacation begins next week so…he will have time to recharge his batteries… Oh, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm just talking… don't worry about it, he too knows that there's no way you could have turned into an angel… I mean, you're not Dark…"

((That's one sure thing…)) outside, Satoshi could only stare, too stunned to talk.

"It's just that… well, he was a bit religious even before he saw you and now…" She started to giggle happily again "Well, if he hasn't started a new church within this year, I'll be very surprised."

Just to comfort the giggly nurse, he took the icon and signed it with a borrowed pen.

The rest of his short journey to the main-doors was without any disturbances.

A black car drove him to the building his apartment was in.

Sighing, and expecting nothing more than coldness, loneliness and his demons sweet-talk to fill his evening, he slide the keycard into the door and opened it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

DD: Sorry, I had completely forgotten about this story: Suisho Haruka actually had to send me a PM to remind me about it. A little bit embarrassing. Oh well. I have just noticed something… this story gets better when I read it again after a couple of weeks… XD I guess I'm just too nervous when I post it… don't know why… none of my other stories was this hard to post… so give me a nice review… and I'll continue to write… I guess… at least it keeps me from forgetting the story… XD Is it only me or is this story getting its own life...? It wouldn't be the first time one of my 'short' stories turned out to be long stories... the fourth chapter is already written, so if you reveiw... you don't have to wait long for that one... Krad's best friend is in that one... yay...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters you can find in DNAngel belong to Yukiru Sugisaki and her business-partners. I'm not making any profit of this story.

**Translations**: Suisho Haruka has translated this story to Spanish.

**Warnings:** Oddity. The author is me… that should be the only warning you need…

**Summery:** Satoshi and Krad are in a hospital due to a concussion, and Krad is having an idea…

(…) Satoshi's thoughts to Krad

((…)) Krad's thoughts to Satoshi

/./…/./ Daisuke's thoughts to Dark

/…/ Dark's thoughts to Daisuke

**Chapter 4**

With his back to the wall and a hand on his chest to calm down his racing heart, Satoshi took in the scene that greeted him: a large number of grinning Hikari art-pieces stood with filled glasses in their hands (or in some cases paws or tentacles).

The heart of the bloody fox, that should be a beautiful (sealed) sculpture of a dying red kitsune with a ruby heart in its paws, but right now was a humanlike male with kitsune markings, reached out a hand and pulled him into the room.

When Krad unexpectedly chirped ((Foxy!)) at the sight of the owner of the hand, Satoshi knew this was a bad situation.

'_Who has…?_' A flash of red hair from under the table gave him the answer…

"Ummm… hi? Surprise?" Daisuke had lifted the table-cloth enough to peek out under it. He smiled a little awkwardly, crawled out and stood with Dark's black coat wrapped around his small frame as a protection. "This idea was better in my head…"

"I believe it was…"

"I really didn't expect them to wake each other up…"

"I'm sure you didn't…"

"I only woke up the one that's holding you right now…"

"Yep, and I'm really glad for that." A golden voice purred in Satoshi's ear. A voice so alike the one he'd hear so often in his head.

((He woke up Foxy)) cheered Krad ((okay, let me out and I will wait to kill him 'til tomorrow…))

(…)

((Come on...))

(Who do you want to kill later and how is he like? Is he sane?)

((Who? Foxy? Yes, he's perfectly sane.))

The grinning art-piece by his side nudged him in the side. "Come on, let Krad out to play."

Too bewildered to be able to raise his defenses, Satoshi heard Krad cheer and felt how he lost the control over his body.

/This situation has just gone from worse to catastrophic…/declared Dark as they watched how blue hair became golden.

/./Oh… but… they might…/./

/What? They might just eat of the cake and go to bed?/

/./Umm.. no, but… maybe this "Heart of the dying fox"…/./

/Bloody… heart of the bloody fox…/ corrected Dark.

/./Isn't that name a little bit mean?/./

/No… because he is a bloody bastard… just like Krad…/

/./But he might teach Krad a less violent behavior…/./ Dai-chan beamed to his counterpart.

/Noooo… I don't think so… he was the one that taught Krad how to handle weapons… the two of them together is a disaster… they are just the same: violent, homicidal maniacs./

/./Oh…/./

/You… might want to watch out…/

While this little discussion between Dai and Dark had taken place, Krad and Foxy had finished their greetings and stood now grinning at the little redhead.

/./You… think they'll attack?/./

/I'd be more surprised if they didn't…/

Krad took one step forward and Foxy followed, smiling innocently…

/./But… Foxy promised to behave…?/./

/…Yeah, right…/

(Krad… remember, you promised to behave…)

((Oh come on, can't I just hunt him for a while?))

Inside the head Satoshi could only smile at the pleading tone the demon was using… surprisingly, Krad had fallen back into the voice he'd had when the concussion was as worse. Maybe that was because this was the first time in… Satoshi thought hard, but couldn't recall any time someone had done anything for Krad… not like this at least…

((Plus, I can't be a chicken in front of _him_…)) an image of 'Foxy' popped up in Satoshi's head…

'What's this? Krad want to impress someone?'

But before he had the time to make up his mind about the odd question, something caught Krads eyes …

A moment of slight shock…

Wings unfolded…

Two surprised gasps from Foxy and Dark was heard…

…and Satoshi felt the body tense up before Krad jumped up in the air, unfolded his wings, flapped one time and…

… Dark bolted into another room… Foxy scrambled after him with a gleeful howl…

(KRRRAAAAD!! DON'T…!!!)

((Cherries!))

(… Whaa… t???))

…Krad landed beside the table with all treats…

((They have cherries here, I like cherries…))

(…)

The blonde took up the bowl with fruits and walked calmly away to a chair and sat down…

(Does this mean that if I give you cherries before each chase with Dark, you won't emerge?)

((Satoshi-sama… of course not…))

(One could wish…)

Actually, Satoshi smiled as he saw how his 'curse' chatted with the guests and munched on the different fruits…

… until…

"KRRAAAADDDD!! HEEELLLP MMMEEE!" … something black zoomed by…

"Dark?" Krad glanced after the disappearing darkness… a strand of long black hair floated into his view. He turned his head, and stared into Foxy's silver-hued eyes…

"Come on, you missing one extremely fun chase… he sure doesn't want to get caught…"

"I know…" Krad nodded; after all he'd tried to catch the thief for a very long time…

Foxy panted and took a banana…

"Well, Hikari don't want you to kill him… Dark I mean…" Said Krad.

He was waved off; "Yeah, yeah I know… I had to promise Dark to behave tonight before the redhead released me. If I didn't, he would steal me and force me into a French maid dress and make me clean the Niwas bathrooms… can you imagine that? Such a threat can't go without retribution… so; I will give him some serious exercise for tonight…." Foxy dropped off the banana-peel into a trashcan and brushed of his hands. "Well, join in when you feel like it, I'm off again…" And with a smile Foxy looked around… "Where is he?"

"Probably in the kitchen… I can hear the water-tap running…" Krad pointed out the right direction…

"Aaahh…"

(So that's how you get your kind to behave…)

((Don't even think about it Satoshi-sama… I'm you… and you can clean your own bathroom… Feel free to wear the dress though…))

DD: BloodyFoxHeart, that has been the model for Foxy, can be found here on fanfiction-net: only the name is original, everything else is made up by me (insanity included)… XD Go and read her/his stories… after you have sent me a review… please…


End file.
